this isn't a cinderella tale
by escapedreality
Summary: Out of all of them, it was the tale she hated most. LilyTeddy.


**How I love finding old pieces buried in the depths of my computer. Lily/Teddy.**

this isn't a cinderella tale.

January 1 at 3:02 a.m.

Of all those muggle fairy tales she had heard her Aunt Hermione tell, the ones she had sat and and waited for eagerly, watching her aunt with wide adoring eyes,

Out of all of them, she hated Cinderella the most.

Because she knew there was no such thing as a _Cinderella tale._

December 31 at 10:51 p.m.

"Let's go!" Harry Potter yelled to the assembled crowd of Weasleys-Potters-Scamanders and that Malfoy kid. The chattering stopped as they quickly pushed one another in an effort to reach the floo powder first.

And at the front was Lily Potter. Her father gave her a sad sort of smile, placed a consoling hand on her shoulder and bent down to look at her.

(because she was a petite little thing, but she made up for it with **excitementpassion_fire_**)

"Lily, we talked about this."

"But it's not fair!" she whined, "Five months until I'm eighteen. Five! Hugo's going!"

Harry answered in the calm voice that he had obtained from many years of practice, "Hugo is eighteen. You aren't. I'm sorry but rules are rules. The place is a rented muggle pub and to get in you have to be eighteen. You may be of age in our world but you aren't in theirs."

Lily stomped her foot angrily, turning on heel and stepping out of line. She stood arms crossed as she watched Scorpius practically carry Rose through the fire place as her cousin grinned. Uncle Ron however, could be seen frowning further down the line.

And so she stood, muttering obscenities under her breath as one by one her family stepped through the fire place that led to the Leaky Cauldron. Teddy Lupin, his hair an astounding shade of violet grinned at her before stepping into the green flames. Unfortunately Lily wasn't the only one who saw.

Victoire whipped her head to face the youngest Potter and shot a look that could kill.

_You're the one who broke up with him you prick_.

As the Victoire's face was disappearing from the flames, Lily flipped her the bird, reveling in the look of indignation on her cousin's face.

December 31 at 11:03

"Oh shi- shoot I mean. I forgot something in the kitchen! I'll be right there, go ahead!" Dominique said to her uncle, practically shoving the bowl of floo powder at him. He gave her a bizarre look but went all the same.

"You didn't forget anything."

Lily was slouching on the couch, knees drawn up and her long hair casting a shadow over a freckled face.

"I know." was Dom's answer, shrugging as she spoke causing the sequins on her shirt to ripple and change a multitude of colors in the dim light of the room.

"So why are you here?"

"'Cause you are of course. Don't think I didn't see you practically throwing darts at Victoire-" Lily winced, "Not that I care, she is a completely stuck up bitch. But that's beside the point."

Lily muffled a laugh at her cousin's non-chalant delivery. It was so Dom, blunt and to the point.

"Anyway, go get a dress or something 'cause Teddy Lupin is there right? And I know you want him and you know that and if I'm not mistaken little miss perfect knows that given the loathing look she gave you-" Dominique lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned close to Lily's face. Lily rose her own eyes to meet Dom's heavily made up ones.

"-and don't we just love pissing my sister off?"

Lily smirked.

"Naturally."

December 31 at 11:08 p.m.

She looked gorgeous. And unrecognizable.

The short black dress fit well and the make-up brought out most of the green in her eyes. Her hair was brown and in ringulets that were piled elegantly atop her head, pieces artistically falling out and framing her face (a face with little to no freckles). Silver heels brought her up to a respectable five foot six.

"It really is excellent work if I do say so myself, which I do."

Lily engulfed her cousin in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you. And you said your transfiguring skills weren't that good!" Dominique shrugged.

"Guess I was mistaken. Whatever. Take this, and remember what I told you, you're me for tonight 'kay?"

Lily nodded, excitement building inside her.

"Au revoir!" Dominique gave a brief little wave before taking a pinch of the emerald green powder and throwing it into the fireplace.

Lily took a deep breath, calming her frazzled nerves and trying to recall what Dom had told her.

"Remember, he's yours."

She gave an exhilarated laugh. _Since when do I become giddy about a boy? Then again, since when is it Teddy fucking Lupin?_

And with that final thought the youngest and last Potter stepped through the flames.

December 31, 11:49 p.m.

So admittedly, after leaving the Leaky Cauldron she became a bit lost, she never was one for directions.

(and honestly, how many times in her life has she wandered around Muggle London? That's not exactly near Hogwarts)

Still, amid her blundering she found the small pub, right in the center of a busy London block. Nervously she had approached the entrance, a large, tough looking muggle standing next to it. She fumbled for the card Dom had given her, handing it to the man. He glanced at the picture then back up at her as she tugged down the edge of her skirt.

"'Nother Weasley 'eh? Go in," he grumbled, turning to watch the street again. Lily sighed with relief.

She slips inside, ten minutes to spare and feeling fabulous. She floats around the edges of the gathering, feeling slightly out of place in her get-up and a bit scared of being recognized. Someone slaps her shoulder.

"Why, heelloo there. Where'd you come from?" Lily is horrified to see James leaning on her. She pushes him away, sitting him down in the nearest chair.

"I'll uh, be right back."

She doesn't actually go back of course, because by now it's two minutes to midnight and she's here to find someone in particular.

January 1, 12:00 a.m.

Her heart is breaking as she's standing in the doorway, watching Teddy kissing Victoire against a wall as people keep shouting 'Happy New Year'. Victoire looks up at her, and smirks, turning her attention back to Teddy. Lily looks down at the hair that has escaped it's updo and it's _red _(and maybe she praised Dominique's transfiguration too soon).

She swears loudly, bolting from the doorway and Teddy turns to look for the voice.

But she's already gone and when he asks who was there, Victoire places a hand on his cheek and tells him that it was no one

January 1, 3:02 a.m.

The brief spring of tears have long dried, because she's Lily fucking Potter and she doesn't cry.

(but that doesn't mean she never wants too)

Downstairs, the family is returning from the party and laughing and all perhaps a bit tipsy. Upstairs, she's sitting, staring at both shoes present in her hand, denouncing every fairy tale she knows.

Especially Cinderella.

Fin.


End file.
